


Engorgia

by Fr333bird



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is left with an embarrassing and painful problem after an accident in his potions lab. Harry is the mediwizard who takes the case. Lots of adult content, fluff and slashy smut. Definitely a feel good fic, no angst here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Engorgia**

**Engorgia**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction  
**   
**Pairing: Draco/Harry  
**   
**EWE, Contains explicit adult content, slash  
**   
**I don't own the characters, they belong to JK Rowling. I only what passes for the plot in this little fic ;)**   
**I don't have a beta so any typos and iffy grammar are all mine**

 **I'm dedicating this story to googlygirl because basically this is all her fault, I'd never heard of fan fiction until she told me about it :D xxx**

Draco Malfoy's delicate brow furrowed in concentration as he consulted his notes before returning his attention to the cauldron cooling on the bench in front of him. He pushed a lock of white blonde hair out of his eyes with one hand; then added a pinch of some silvery powder to the cauldron with the other. He stirred carefully, watching intently as the mixture in the cauldron subtly changed from purple to blue.

After the war generating an income had become essential for Draco, as much of the Malfoy fortune had been claimed by the Ministry in damages. However, Draco had had difficulty finding employment for obvious reasons. No-one was keen to hire the disgraced son of an imprisoned Death Eater and Draco soon found that his prospects were sorely limited. But Malfoys are nothing if not resourceful, so Draco used what was left of the Malfoy funds to launch his own potions business.

The business quickly became successful. Draco's considerable skills and determination made him ideally suited for self-employment; and potion development suited his analytical nature to a tee. The business specialised in the development and production of medical potions. These were created for private healers, whose exclusive and wealthy clients were prepared to pay large sums to find solutions for embarrassing ailments that they preferred not to share with the staff at St Mungo's.

Draco was currently working on a potion that he expected to take the wizarding world by storm and restore his fortune. His inspiration was a muggle drug called Viagra. Much to Draco's delight, no other potion maker had yet attempted to replicate the very specific engorging effects of Viagra. As most wizards simply weren't interested in muggle drugs, he supposed that they had never even heard that such a thing existed. He anticipated that the middle aged male clients of the healers he supplied would pay through the nose for such a potion.

Draco almost had the potion recipe perfected but in the last trial, the average full erection time for the subjects was only six hours, rather than the ten that Draco had been aiming for. He was hoping that these last tweaks to the formula should make all the difference.

He leaned over the cauldron and inhaled with his eyes closed, assessing the aroma carefully. He muttered a quick incantation and flicked his wand, so that a shower of green sparks flew in a graceful arc onto the surface of the mixture. As they came into contact with it they glowed turquoise and then faded. He smiled slowly and nodded to himself.

"Right, Pans" he called through to his lab assistant in the adjoining office. "That should be up to full potency this time so we can do the final round of testing tomorrow". Exhausted, he collapsed back in the stool behind him with a yawn.

Pansy Parkinson came through to inspect the contents of the cauldron.

"That's great news Draco" she smiled at him "do you really think you've nailed it this time?"

"If this doesn't get them to stay hard all night Pans, then nothing will" Draco stretched elegantly, then continued "I'm fucking knackered now, and need to get home for some sleep before we get back tomorrow for the final trial, let's leave this to finish cooling and call it a night".

At that moment a post owl shot through an open window over the potions bench, hurtled towards the cauldron and failed to stop in time. Pansy leaped for the cauldron and Draco threw his stool back in an attempt to move out of the way, but they were both too slow and watched in horror as the owl collided with the cauldron. The cauldron toppled precariously and fell forwards emptying the entire contents over Draco's lap.

xxxxxx

"Potter we have an incoming potions emergency, can you deal?"

Harry Potter pushed his spectacles up his nose, sighed and drained his coffee before replying.

"Damn you Smith, I told you that you should never say that it's quiet when you're working a late shift in Magical Emergency. That's just asking for trouble! But yes, I'll take it. Send them through to cubicles."

Smith hesitated, "Actually Potter, this patient is requesting a private room. He's quite insistent and is refusing treatment unless he has privacy. Do we have one available?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, they're all the bloody same. Think we've not seen it all before..." He sighed in exasperation. "But he's in luck as we're quiet. Take him to room three and I'll be along in a sec."

xxxxx

Draco lay on the bed writhing and groaning in agony with his eyes clenched shut as Pansy hovered anxiously by the bed. He heard the door open and launched into a tirade without looking to see who he was yelling at.

"In the name of arse! How long does it take to get some fucking treatment in here?" He ranted "I need something for the pain, and I need it now, not tomorrow or whenever it bloody suits you!"

"I'm sorry sir" a mild voice replied, "but I will need to examine you in order to assess the nature of your injuries before I can administer any treatment."

Draco's whole body tensed in fury, his eyes still clamped shut with the pain.

"Pansy, tell him. Tell him I need something NOW. This is unbearable!"

There was a silence.

"Pans, you dozy mare, what the hell? TELL HIM!" Draco cranked his eyes open to look at Pansy. Then followed her stunned gaze and finally took in the owner of that irritatingly calm voice. He took in the rumpled black hair, the green eyes partially concealed by steel rimmed glasses and his jaw dropped in horror.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" He laughed hysterically "Potter? Of all the people I have to be faced with when in a predicament like this, Harry bloody Potter would be right at the bottom of the sodding list. Is this a fucked-up joke or does the universe just really hate me that much?"

"Malfoy!" Harry gasped in recognition as he finally looked properly at his patient. He paused, took a deep breath and sighed. "OK, believe me, I'm not exactly thrilled to see you either, but I'm only doing my job. If I can be professional about it I'm sure you can behave like an adult and let me treat you."

He moved closer to the bed and flicked his wand, casting a few quick monitoring spells to check blood pressure and pulse. "Right, it seems you're not in any immediate danger but you are obviously in considerable pain..."

"No shit!" Draco snarled "You were always good at stating the bleeding obvious weren't you Potter. Now, how about actually giving me something that will help eh?"

Harry huffed in irritation "As I said before Malfoy, I need to assess your injuries before I can decide how best to treat you. So, perhaps Ms Parkinson can come outside and fill me in on the precise nature of the potion and its intended effects?" Harry looked questioningly at Pansy who nodded anxiously. "Meanwhile you can remove your clothing and get under the sheet. Then when I return I can examine you properly."

"And then my humiliation will be complete. Thank you Merlin." Draco sighed in resignation and waved them out of the room as he started to undo his trousers, wincing in pain.

xxxxx

When Harry returned to the room Draco was lying under the thin white hospital sheet with his hands over his groin. His face was still screwed up in pain although he seemed a little calmer. Harry cast a locking charm on the door for privacy and moved to the side of the bed.

"So, Malfoy" Harry said, in what he hoped was a business-like way. "Pansy has explained the nature of the potion. I'm led to understand that it was intended to be given as an oral dose in tiny quantities rather than applied directly to the skin?"

Draco groaned and nodded. "Yes, I've basically had enough of the stuff spilled on my crotch to keep the entire Ministry of Magic hard for a year, although mercifully it won't all have been absorbed as I didn't ingest it."

Harry cleared his throat and flushed. "Right then, I need to have a look to see exactly how it is affecting you and decide what can be done to relieve your condition." He swallowed and tried very hard to sound utterly professional. "Please can you lower the sheet so I can examine the affected area?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, call a cock a cock Potter!" Draco snapped. "I know you've seen enough of them"

Harry flushed and blurted out "My private life is hardly relevant..."

"Oh, keep your hair on Potter" Draco rolled his eyes. "I have no interest in your private life. I simply meant that I'm sure you've seen plenty of cocks in your line of work so there's no need to use coy euphemisms on my account."

He moved his hands to reveal a shockingly large bulge under the crisp white fabric of the sheet. He slowly took hold of the top of the sheet and carefully lifted it down to mid thigh, threw his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Harry forced himself to move closer, mentally berating himself for the way Malfoy managed to embarrass and irritate him simultaneously. He needed to get a grip, stop letting Malfoy get to him and focus on his job.

He looked down at Malfoy's pale, lean body. The whole area around his genitals was red and inflamed looking; there was obviously some degree of increased blood flow to all the skin that had come into contact with the potion. His cock was obviously the most affected though. It was huge, painfully engorged and dark red. The skin was stretched so taut that it shone and his balls were tight as though he was almost at the point of orgasm. Harry stared, his mouth dry; trying to ignore the heat pooling in his own groin. He could see that Malfoy was hard to the point of pain but he couldn't help registering that Malfoy's cock was truly spectacular.

"So..." Harry cleared his throat again and started making notes on his clipboard. "Is this the... um... normal size for your penis when erect? or has the potion made it larger than usual?"

"This is normal for me Potter" Draco smirked, enjoying Harry's embarrassment even through the pain. "It's been fully erect for an hour now and won't subside. Even when I try to imagine Professor Mc Gonagall naked it won't go down, and that usually does the trick. The longer it's been hard the more painful it gets. It feels as though I'm going to explode soon."

"And... erm... have you tried relieving the pressure yourself?" Harry asked uncomfortably, flicking his eyes up to meet Draco's cool grey stare. Draco rolled his eyes at him and waited for him to continue. "I mean..." Harry blushed again and scribbled on his chart "have you tried masturbating to see if that would relieve the engorgement?"

"I tried having a wank in the toilet back at the lab to see if it would help; but I was too stressed out and Pansy kept interrupting me, so I couldn't come." Draco winced and continued. "It got more and more painful, so I didn't dare proceed any further. That was when Pansy insisted on apparating me here."

Harry drew a deep breath "OK," he said decisively. "I think our best course of action is to try a cooling salve to relieve the inflammation and reduce the blood flow. With your permission I'd like to give that a go as soon as possible?" He looked at Draco over the top of his glasses. Draco nodded his assent, his face pale and exhausted. "That should buy us some time while our lab works on producing the exact antidote." Harry put his pen back in the pocket of his robes and attached the clipboard to the foot of Draco's bed. "I'll go and fetch the cooling potion, back in a minute."

xxxxx

Harry returned to the room and cast the locking spell again.

Draco was even paler now, there were dark smudges beneath his luminous grey eyes and his jaw was locked tight. It was obvious he was in agony. Harry found himself feeling sorry for Malfoy. Once upon a time he might have wished such discomfort upon him; but now he realised that animosity was all in the past. He just wanted to help him, even if he was a grumpy git.

"Here you go," Harry handed him a small jar. "I suggest you apply it generously. Massage it in and then reapply once it's been absorbed. I'll stay to monitor your response to the treatment and make sure you don't have any adverse reactions."

Draco wriggled uncomfortably into a half seated position against his pillows, took the bottle and carefully scooped out a small amount with his forefinger. He tentatively reached down to stroke it onto his cock but winced and howled with pain as soon as he made contact.

"Fucking Fuck!" He yelled in frustration "I can't do it. It's unbearable even though I know it might help." He sank back against the pillows looking utterly defeated. "Potter, you'll have to do it for me. Just get it over with." He handed the jar back to Harry who stared back at him.

"Please Potter!" he implored. "Just do it."

Harry freaked out mentally for a moment at the incredible fucked-upness of this situation. It was bad enough to be faced with having to deal with Draco Malfoy as a patient at all. But to be dealing with Draco Malfoy who also turned out to have an incredibly tempting cock, which needed treatment... and he was now begging Harry to rub it for him. Harry felt as though his brain was melting. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Potter!" Draco groaned urgently.

"OK" Harry said shakily, afraid of inflicting pain on Malfoy, but knowing he had a responsibility to his patient. He took the jar and sat on the edge of the bed next to Draco's hips. He scooped out a generous blob of the salve and spread it evenly over his fingertips.

He looked Malfoy in the eye, "are you ready?" Draco gave a tense nod in reply. Then with no hesitation Harry stroked the salve gently up Draco's throbbing erection from base to tip.

Draco threw his head back and hissed in pain, clutching at the sheets with clenched fists. Harry paused for a moment, then reached for more salve and repeated the action, this time spreading it along the sides of Malfoy's shaft with a finger and thumb. He stopped then, and put a hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

"How are you doing?" he asked gently "Shall I carry on?" Malfoy didn't open his eyes but nodded, his eyes squeezed shut.

Harry carried on smoothing the mixture carefully onto Malfoy's erection as gently as he could, making sure that he covered all of the painful, heated skin with the cooling salve. He quickly began to feel the effects of the salve on his own fingers and palm, a soothing tingling, and hoped that his patient would get some relief soon. He focused on his task, trying hard to ignore the tightness in his own trousers as his mind churned with unwanted images of himself soothing Malfoy's hard cock with his tongue and how it might feel in his mouth.

As Harry massaged the oily substance into Draco's cock, Draco's body gradually relaxed as muscles that had been clenched in pain released. His breathing slowed a little and his face smoothed out as the tension disappeared from his jaw. Harry watched carefully, hyper aware of Malfoy's response to his ministrations, realising that the salve was finally having an effect.

As he continued to let his hand slide over the skin of Malfoy's cock, Malfoy's breathing picked up again and colour started to return to his cheeks. Harry drew his hand upwards with a twist of his wrist and Malfoy moaned slightly and thrust into his hand. At this point Harry was unable to prevent his own erratic breathing and could no longer deny the effect that Malfoy was having on his body. Malfoy really was bloody gorgeous and Harry ached to touch him as a lover rather than as a patient.

Harry slowly drew a final handful of the salve up, then down the length of Draco's cock; then forced himself to stop and stand up, moving away from the bed while adjusting his own erection hastily.

"OK, that's all absorbed now so we can stop," Harry said, trying to keep his voice level. "How are you feeling? Is the pain any better?"

Draco opened his eyes as if from a trance and stared at Harry, his pupils dilated and his pale face flushed with colour.

"So help me Potter" he gasped "if you stop now and don't let me fucking come I'll sue your arse for malpractice; or for cruelty to patients, or... for _something_!"

Harry gaped at him, green eyes wide behind his glasses. His confused eyes met Malfoy's heated grey gaze as he searched for the usual expression of cold derision he had come to expect. Surely he must be joking? But in Draco's eyes all he could see was naked longing. They stared at each other, their breathing harsh and ragged in the otherwise silent room.

Without conscious thought Harry found himself returning to Malfoy's side. Harry pulled his wand and cast a silencing spell to ensure their privacy. He sat on the side of the bed again and reached for Malfoy's beautiful cock. Draco whimpered, a shockingly needy sound, and Harry began to stroke in earnest. He relished in the feel of smooth silky skin sliding over hardness, watching entranced as Malfoy's foreskin slid back to reveal the deep pink flesh glistening beneath. Pre-come leaked from the tip and Harry drew his palm back up and ran his thumb over the head of Malfoy's cock to collect the slick fluid and add it to the lubrication from the cooling salve.

Harry's own cock was throbbing in the confines of his trousers. He shifted uncomfortably wondering if he might conceivably come in his own pants without even touching himself. Who would have thought that the sight of his hand wanking Draco Malfoy's cock could have been so incredibly erotic?

Malfoy threw his head back tossing it from side to side and began to moan.

"Merlin! Potter... please... so close!" he gasped thrusting erratically into Harry's hand.

Harry sped up the movement of his hand and watched in wonder as Draco arched his back and came and came; yelling hoarsely as his cock pulsed in Harry's hand and his seemingly endless release spurted on to his chest and belly.

Malfoy collapsed back on the bed, chest heaving in exhaustion; his delicate skin flushed and sweaty. He opened his eyes and stared at Harry, grey met green in an intense gaze and there was silence.

Draco reached out a tentative hand, touched Harry's knee and squeezed.

"Potter... Harry..." he began awkwardly, all his earlier antagonism gone. "Um... just... thank you. I really fucking needed that like you wouldn't believe."

Then Draco's lips quirked in amusement as his eyes dropped to Harry's bulging crotch.

"Oops, sorry Potter" he grinned. "Your treatment plan for my predicament seems to have left you with a little problem of your own. Do you have any more of that cooling salve?"

Harry grinned back. "I'll live" he said. "At least I can manage to take care of it myself unlike some people I could mention" he rolled his eyes at Draco who smirked back, then yawned and stretched like a satisfied cat.

Harry reached for his wand and cast a quick cleaning spell, then leaned forward to examine Draco's genitals again, forcing himself back into the role of mediwizard. Malfoy's cock was still half hard from the effects of the potion even after orgasm, but he seemed comfortable for now. Harry took a last look at Draco's graceful body before gently pulling his sheet back up and tucking it around him. Draco was almost asleep now. His eyes were closed, dark lashes sweeping his pale cheeks.

Harry stood up to leave. "I'll go and see if there's any news on the antidote. It should be nearly ready by now" he turned away from the bed, feeling an unaccountable sense that something important was slipping away from him, and moved towards the door. He deactivated the locking and silencing charms with a flick of his wand.

"Potter?" a small sleepy voice came from the bed behind him. "Would you have dinner with me next week? I believe I owe you a spectacular hand job and Malfoy's always pay their debts."

A date. Did he really want to go on a date with Draco Fucking Malfoy? Harry paused then smiled to himself. Of course he bloody did, and Gryffindors never run away from a challenge.

"Sounds like a plan" Harry said, with as much nonchalance as he could muster. "Owl me once you're feeling better and we'll take it from there."

 **End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Engorgia Part 2**

**Engorgia Part 2**

 **All characters belong to JK Rowling not me, I don't make any money from borrowing them  
**   


Harry and Draco's owls were kept busy over the next week flitting back and forth with messages.

From Draco to Harry:  
 _Thanks again for taking care of me the other night Potter. I owe you one, are you free for dinner on Friday?_

From Harry to Draco:  
 _Yes, Friday's good for me. Where shall I meet you?_

From Draco to Harry:  
 _I'll floo over and pick you up at eight. Do you still live at Grimmaud Place?_

Harry to Draco  
 _Yes, see you on Friday then. I take it you're fully recovered now?_

Draco to Harry  
 _Yes, I'm fine now thanks Potter. I might let you examine me on Friday, just so you can satisfy your professional curiosity of course._

Harry to Draco  
 _Well I think that would be sensible, we want to make sure that everything is in full working order._

Draco to Harry  
 _I can assure you that everything is working perfectly. I've had to test it out myself several times already as a matter of fact. I think your medical opinion would be reassuring though._

XOXOXOX

Harry lay back on his bed and groaned as he put down the piece of parchment after re-reading the last note for the umpteenth time. He had spent the last week in a haze of lust. Draco Malfoy filled his waking thoughts and every time Harry closed his eyes he was assaulted with the memories of their encounter. Malfoy's pale lean limbs and graceful body on the hospital bed, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he came in Harry's hand.

Harry sighed and ran his hands down his bare chest. He had already wanked to the memory more times than he cared to admit to himself. It was like being a sex-starved sixteen year old virgin again. He dreamed of Malfoy at night and woke sweating and tangled in his sheets, his cock hard and eager for release. But the thought of Malfoy stroking his own cock and coming to thoughts of Harry was too much for Harry to resist. He gave in, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock out again. It was already throbbing and leaking at the tip just from reading the note.

Harry stroked himself fast and hard imagining that his hand belonged to Malfoy. He visualised Malfoy kneeling over him and taking his dick in those perfect lips and swallowing his length. Harry gasped and pumped faster, imagining it was Malfoy's mouth working his cock, sucking and licking with just a hint of teeth. Harry gritted his teeth and moaned as he came hard, his spunk decorating the line of dark hair that led down from his navel. He lay back panting as his release cooled on his belly.

This time tomorrow he would be on a date with the object of his fantasies. Harry shuddered with nerves and excitement. There was no denying that Malfoy was beautiful, but could they really manage to forget their differences long enough to make the evening a success? Harry couldn't get his head round the fact that he and Malfoy would be going on a date. Dating involved eating food, being civilised and making polite conversation. He could totally imagine fucking him. That definitely wasn't a problem. He just couldn't see how they were going to get to that point without hexing each others' bollocks off first.

Harry sighed and reached for his wand, grimacing as he cast a quick cleaning charm to deal with the sticky mess on his stomach. He shucked his jeans off, got into bed then tried and failed to concentrate on a book as a means of distraction. After realising that he had re-read the same page about ten times while his thoughts had wandered back to Malfoy he gave up. He extinguished the lights with a flick of his wand and gave himself up to restless sleep filled with dreams of silky white blond hair, smooth alabaster skin covering hard muscles and Malfoy's beautiful cock.

XOXOXOX

Harry pulled out shirt after shirt from his wardrobe, eyed them critically and rejected them as being too scruffy or too boring. He normally didn't think much about what he wore and was happy in jeans and a T shirt, but he knew Malfoy would be bound to turn up looking impeccable and didn't want to show him up. He'd settled on a smartish pair of charcoal trousers that seemed a good fit on him. He'd bought them when Hermione dragged him out shopping one day and they'd been approved by her so he hoped they would do.

Finally at the back of his cupboard he came upon a shirt that Hermione had made him buy on the same shopping trip. It was soft cotton in a beautiful shade of green. Hermione had made him buy it because it matched his eyes. Harry had never worn the shirt as he wasn't really very keen on green. Now he slipped the shirt on and chuckled, thinking that it was a very appropriate colour for him to be wearing on a date with a Slytherin. The soft cotton felt nice against his skin and he grudgingly admitted that the colour did suit him.

He ended up being ready early and was pacing nervously in the kitchen running his hands anxiously through his dark nest of hair, when he heard the sound of the floo in the living room. It was Malfoy, fire calling him to see if it was OK to come through. Harry went through to the living room and lowered the wards, allowing Malfoy to enter.

Malfoy stepped gracefully out of the fireplace, brushing traces of floo powder from his slender hands. Harry let his eyes run over the blonde man appreciatively. He was dressed all in his trademark black, some things never changed. Harry supposed that when it suited him as well as it did, there was not much point in bothering with other colours. The slim fitting black trousers made his legs seem endless while the black silk shirt made his hair glow bright and his skin looked positively luminous. Harry admired the angular lines of his cheekbones and jaw and wondered how they would feel under his lips and tongue. Draco smirked at him and raised one well groomed eyebrow as Harry realised he had been staring and blushed.

"Well, well, well," he looked Harry up and down approvingly. "You scrub up OK when you make the effort don't you?"

"Gee thanks Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes at him. "I wouldn't want to let the side down now would I?"

"So... Harry," Draco said carefully as if testing the name to see how it felt. "I think we should really be on first name terms after the shenanigans of last week don't you?"

Harry flushed again at the memory and tried to suppress the instantaneous physical response as blood rushed south. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes I suppose we should... Draco." The name felt unfamiliar on his lips, he had never thought of Malfoy as anything other than just 'Malfoy' when they were rivals at school. Draco was a beautiful name and suited the man that the pointy, arrogant blonde boy had become. Draco smiled at Harry, the first genuine smile that Harry had ever seen on his face. It softened Draco's features and made his eyes crinkle slightly at the corners. Harry tentatively grinned back feeling a little dazzled.

Then Draco offered his arm to Harry. "Shall we?"

Harry took his arm, feeling the warmth of his skin through the black silk of Draco's shirt. Then braced himself as he felt the familiar twist and lurch as they apparated away.

XOXOXOX

They alighted in an alley, only dimly lit by the streetlights from the adjacent road. Harry stumbled slightly as he found his footing and clutched harder at Draco's arm to stop himself from falling. Embarrassed he released Draco quickly and looked around.

"So where are you taking me?" he asked as they began to walk towards the streetlights at the end of the alley. "I don't recognise this street."

"It's nowhere you'd know," Draco replied. "A little muggle place that Pansy loves. It's Italian and their pasta is to die for. Is that OK with you?"

"Sounds fine," Harry looked sidelong at the man next to him. "I just can't believe that a Malfoy would set foot in a place run by muggles!"

Draco grinned at him. "Things change. People change. There's a lot you don't know about me Harry, so don't make assumptions. I wanted to take you somewhere quiet, where we can talk. We clearly have a lot of catching up to do." He stopped and turned to face Harry. "Besides, if we went to a wizarding restaurant I think we might draw rather a lot of attention to ourselves don't you? I'm not sure I want that on a first date. I'm nervous enough as it is."

The admission that Draco was nervous too surprised Harry. He couldn't get used to this new, honest version of Draco Malfoy. He also felt a little thrill at Draco's mention of a 'first' date. The unspoken implication that this night might only be the start of something bigger made his heart beat faster.

"It sounds perfect Draco," Harry nodded at him. "You're right of course," he chuckled wryly. "The Malfoy heir and the Boy Who Lived going out on a date together would no doubt make the front page of the sodding Prophet tomorrow. I'm not ready for that either." They stared at each other for a moment in the dim light of the alley, adjusting to this new friendship growing between them.

"Right, come on then," Draco said gesturing towards the street. "I'm starving so let's get going!"

XOXOXOX

The restaurant was perfect. Terracotta walls and dim lighting with candles on all the tables gave the place a cosy glow. Draco had them seated in a corner booth where the panels between their table and the next afforded them some privacy.

They ordered pasta dishes, a bottle of house red and settled down to sip their wine while they waited for the food to arrive. They chatted idly about mutual acquaintances for a while, Draco filling Harry in on what his fellow Slytherins had been up to since they left school. Harry did the same for Draco. Draco was amused to hear that Hermione and Ron had been married for two years and already had two children.

"Bloody hell, they didn't hang about did they?" He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Typical bloody Weasleys, breeding like rabbits. I bet these latest offspring are ginger too aren't they?"

Harry raised his eyebrows disapprovingly in response. "Shut it you git! Ron and Hermione are still my best friends, so if you can't say anything nice about them please keep your thoughts to yourself."

Draco leaned back and spread his hands apologetically. "OK, OK fair point. Maybe we'd better steer clear of the Weasley family as a topic of conversation for safety's sake." He grinned and Harry was unable to prevent his lips quirking upwards in response.

They were interrupted by the arrival of their food. Draco fell on his spaghetti carbonara with enthusiasm. Harry watched amused as the normally refined Malfoy paused to look at him, a piece of spaghetti dangling from his perfect lips. Draco sucked it in delicately and smacked his lips at Harry who raised his eyebrows.

"What? Come on!" Draco exclaimed. "This is how you eat spaghetti, especially when you forgot to eat lunch. I had a batch of potion that needed watching and couldn't get away to eat."

"Speaking of potions," said Harry. "How did you get into the potions business? You appear to be very successful from what I've heard."

As they ate Draco told Harry about how he had come to start his business and how he had worked so hard to make it a success. Harry in turn explained how he had decided to become a mediwizard after the war. Auror training had no longer appealed to him and he was looking for an alternative.

"I suppose I just wanted a career where I could help people because I was so tired of fighting. Too many people that I loved had died and I didn't want to be reminded of that." His eyes were sad behind his glasses. Draco reached a hand across the table and touched Harry's fingers gently. Harry turned his hand palm up and they clasped hands. Grey eyes locked with green and warm fingers entwined as both men thought about the loved ones they had lost.

The waitress arrived to clear their plates and they broke their grip, still quiet and each lost in their own thoughts. She returned quickly with the pudding menu which perked Draco back up. His eyes lit up as he scanned the choices.

"Do you want anything?" He sounded hopeful.

"No, but please don't let me stop you," Harry grinned at him indulgently. "I'm happy to have a coffee while you eat. I can't have you wasting away after all."

"That's true... and I seem to recall that I made you a rash promise about repayment of a debt tonight, so I might need my energy later." Draco's eyes glinted wickedly as he watched Harry's face redden, enjoying his obvious discomfort.

The waitress took their order, chocolate torte for Draco and a coffee for Harry. These arrived quickly which Harry was glad of. Draco's flirtatious comments had left him edgy with anticipation and renewed nerves. They had been relaxed with each other during dinner but now he was reminded of his fierce attraction to the man in front of him. It was now blindingly obvious where this evening was heading and Harry was terrified and excited in equal measures.

The sight of Draco eating chocolate torte was a sweet form of torture. At the first taste he moaned and rolled his eyes in such a way that it reminded Harry uncomfortably of some of the expressions he had seen on Draco's face while he had treated him last week. Harry watched entranced. Draco hummed his appreciation with every mouthful as the spoon vanished repeatedly between his pink lips. Harry squirmed in his seat and subtly adjusted his growing erection under the table. Draco scraped out the last tiny bit of chocolate from his bowl and his grey eyes flicked to Harry as he licked the last bit from his spoon, his tongue curling around the shiny metal. Harry was transfixed, heat rising in his cheeks to match that pooling in his groin. Draco placed the spoon in his bowl and smiled innocently, sitting back and stretching.

"That was delicious, you missed a treat!" his pink tongue poked out again as he licked a stray smear of chocolate from his full bottom lip.

"Stop it!" groaned Harry. "You are a shocking flirt Draco Malfoy. If you want my cock to be in working order later you seriously need to stop torturing me. My trousers are cutting me in half and I'm in pain here."

"Really Harry!" Draco raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "If you can't cope with the sight of a man enjoying his food..."

"You weren't just enjoying it. You were practically shagging it you shameless tart!" Harry muttered, impatient. "Now get the fucking bill and let's get out of here!"

"Your wish is my command!" Draco summoned the waitress with a wave of his hand. Harry attempted to calm down as she scurried off to fetch the bill but didn't really succeed. When she returned they threw down enough cash to include a generous tip and got up to leave. Harry was glad he had left his shirt untucked, thankfully it was just long enough to cover his raging erection. He led the way out of the restaurant and headed for the alley with Draco falling into step beside him.

XOXOXOX

As soon as they reached the darkness of the alley Harry wheeled round and backed Draco up against the wall, his hands grasping the other man's shoulders, pinning him in place with his hips.

"You fucking tease!" He gasped angrily glaring into amused grey eyes.

"You're just too easy to get a rise out of Harry" Draco smirked back suggestively. "And you're so adorable when you get all flustered, I couldn't resist."

Harry huffed in annoyance then chuckled ruefully. "You're just too fucking sexy for your own good, feel what you've done to me." He ground his hips into Draco's. "I've been like this for the last half an hour". Draco put his hand down and pressed it to the bulge in Harry's trousers. His eyes widened as he felt the length and hardness of Harry's erection and his lips parted slightly. He reached his other hand up and cupped the back of Harry's neck, tangling his fingers into the hair there and drew him forward until their lips met.

Draco tasted of chocolate and red wine, a heady combination that only added to the overload on Harry's senses. He gasped as he felt Draco's lips part beneath his and their tongues met and slid together. They explored each others' mouths and lips with tongues and gentle teeth, pausing only to gasp for breath occasionally before diving back into the consuming kiss. Harry groaned and thrust his hips into Draco's seeking friction, needing contact.

Draco flipped him round so that it was now Harry who had his back to the wall. Draco broke his lips away from Harry's leaving them wet and cooling in the night breeze. His hot mouth nipped and sucked its way down Harry's neck while his hands worked to unbutton the green shirt.

Harry leaned his head back against the wall. "Fuck Draco... I need to come. I can't wait."

"I'm not going to make you wait Harry" Draco muttered between heated licks and bites of Harry's sensitive nipples. "I think I've tortured you enough already this evening." His hands deftly worked Harry's belt free and undid his trousers. Harry's breathing hitched as he felt Draco's cool hand grasp his heated flesh and stroke the length of him.

"Oh my," Draco crooned. "You kept this beauty well hidden at Hogwarts didn't you Harry? I must have caught a glimpse in the quidditch shower room but you're obviously a grower rather than a shower. Definitely the best way round I always think."

He dropped to his knees and Harry felt hot breath caress his shaft then whimpered as Draco's tongue licked firmly from the top of his balls right up to the tip of his cock. Harry held his breath as Draco's tongue traced a path around the head and dipped in to taste him.

"Please Draco..." Harry moaned desperately, his hands grasping Draco's silky hair and hips thrusting forwards uncontrollably. Draco swirled his tongue once more round the head of Harry's cock then swiftly took him all in and sucked hard. Harry bucked his hips again and felt his cock hit the back of Draco's throat. Draco expertly sucked up and down Harry's shaft, teasing the head with his tongue at the top and sucking hard as he took him deep. Harry felt his balls tighten and his world close in until he was aware of nothing other than the wet heat of Draco's mouth on his dick and Draco's soft hair sliding through his fingers.

Unable to even gasp a warning Harry shuddered and climaxed, shouting incoherently as he emptied his release into Draco's willing throat. Firm hands on his hips supported him as his legs nearly gave out, overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm. Draco sucked and lapped up every drop, then stood and kissed Harry again. Harry tasted himself in Draco's mouth and hummed with pleasure.

"I wasn't planning on paying back my debt to you in an alley Harry," there was amusement in Draco's voice as he spoke between kisses. "You just seemed a little eager and you're so fucking sexy when you're forceful. Now, technically it was a hand job I owed you so I don't think my work is done for the night. So... Back to my place?"

"Yes please" Harry grinned, tucking himself back into to his trousers. "Also I believe I still need to check your cock for you to make sure it's fully recovered from the Engorgia. The light in this alley really isn't sufficient for a full examination." They apparated away laughing, locked in an embrace.

XOXOXOX

 **End of Part 2**   



	3. Engorgia Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Engorgia Part 3**   
> **  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
>  Disclaimer: characters totally belong to JK Rowling etc, I don't make any profit from this sadly.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Contains explicit adult content and slash, this chapter is almost entirely porn so please don't read if you are likely to be offended by this!**

They landed in Draco's flat entwined and breathless, lost their balance and collapsed in an undignified heap on to Draco's immaculate cream leather sofa. Harry was sprawled on top; Draco lay beneath him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Nice aim," Harry nodded approvingly. "I'm glad it was a soft landing, although you are a bit of a bony git." He winced as Draco's sharp hip bones dug into him uncomfortably.

"I'm not bony," Draco glared, sounding affronted. "Lean is the word you're looking for, or maybe sleek." His eyes narrowed. "Besides," he added "if you weren't so totally lacking in coordination we'd have managed to stay on our feet. A baby hippogriff could apparate with more grace than you."

Harry stuck his tongue out and dug him sharply in the ribs in retaliation and Draco squirmed, squeaking and wriggling away from Harry's touch.

"Ticklish eh?" Harry said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Who'd have thought it?"

"Malfoys are not ticklish," Draco sniffed. "You just caught me by surprise that's all." Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief and moved his hands deftly down Draco's body seeking out the bare skin beneath his untucked silk shirt. He quickly proved quite conclusively that Malfoys in fact _were_ ticklish. Draco writhed and giggled, trying to escape but rendered helpless by Harry's relentless onslaught.

"Stop it Potter!" he wailed dramatically. "Mercy, please... have mercy!"

"Not until you retract that comment about baby hippogriffs," Harry insisted, continuing to torture him with his fingers.

"Alright, alright, I concede that you are marginally more graceful than a baby hippogriff but only when you're having a good day." Draco finally shoved Harry's hands away from his waist, flushed and panting. "As it happens, I quite like how wobbly you are when you apparate," he grinned suggestively. "It has certain advantages." He ground his pelvis up into Harry's, smirking. Harry grinned back as he felt a hardness that was clearly more than Draco's hip bones this time.

"That reminds me," he pushed himself off Draco and moved to sit beside him, straightening his clothing. "You have a cock that needs examining I believe?"

"Yes please Healer Potter," Draco wiggled his eyebrows and thrust his groin upwards hopefully.

"Seriously Draco," Harry raised his eyebrows. "How has it been, honestly?" He looked concerned. "There was always a chance that the effects of the Engorgia could recur after such a large amount being absorbed through your skin. Have you really been OK?"

"Honestly?" a delicate flush coloured Draco's pale skin, then his lips quirked. "I've spent so much time thinking about your 'treatment' last week that I've either been half hard or wanking myself raw." He stretched languidly and looked sidelong at Harry. "So it's really rather hard to tell whether that's been down to the Engorgia or simply down to you." His eyes gleamed and a pink tongue snuck out to run across his bottom lip. "The wanking didn't cause me any pain though, quite the opposite in fact."

Harry suppressed an overwhelming urge to grin like an idiot and do a happy dance at the thought of Draco wanking to thoughts of him for the last week. He was thrilled to know that he wasn't the only one who had been so affected by their encounter at St Mungo's. He took in the beauty of the man next to him and thanked Merlin for the cauldron of potion and the clumsy post owl that had brought them together.

"Right then... Mr Malfoy," his eyes darkened hungrily. "Let's take a look at this cock of yours. Is there somewhere more comfortable we can go for your examination?"

"Merlin, yes" hissed Draco, his eyes widening as he played along. "This way Healer Potter," he stood and gestured towards a door that led straight from the living room into a huge bedroom.

XOXOXOX

The room was minimally decorated with white walls and stripped wooden floor boards. The huge bed that dominated the room was made up with white sheets. Harry was surprised at the lack of Slytherin green but didn't pause to comment, he had more pressing things on his mind.

"I need you to undress and get on the bed Mr Malfoy," Harry's voice was firm and smooth and made Draco shiver with anticipation.

Harry watched, his eyes hungry, as Draco put his wand on the bedside table and unbuttoned his shirt. It fell open to reveal smooth skin, shockingly pale against the black fabric. Harry bit his lip and suppressed the urge to reach out and touch.

Draco shrugged the smooth silk from his shoulders, his lean muscles flexed slightly as he tossed the shirt onto a nearby chair. He kicked off his shoes, removed his socks then fixed his stormy grey gaze on Harry as he slowly undid his trousers and allowed them to pool on the floor at his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

Harry swallowed audibly, his teeth clenched, clear green gaze locked on the almost naked man in front of him. He forced his eyes to stay fixed on Draco's unblinking grey stare, not allowing them to flick down to the snug black boxer briefs that sat low on Draco's slender hips.

"Come along Mr Malfoy," his voice was brusque. "I haven't got all day."

Draco admired the other wizard's self control. Harry was playing his part well but Draco could see the tension in the line of his jaw and the set of his shoulders and delighted in the effect that he was having.

Draco carefully peeled the waistband of his boxer briefs past his erect cock and pushed them down his legs, stepping gracefully out of them, still not taking his eyes off Harry.

Harry's face was flushed now and his green eyes were almost eclipsed by pupils blown huge with lust. Draco took in the tousled black hair, the square jaw with its slight shadow of stubble and the intent, almost predatory look on Harry's face. Gods, he wanted him so much. He wanted to see that control shatter and watch Harry come apart because of him.

"On the bed Mr Malfoy," Harry's voice was almost a growl. Draco turned and crawled onto the bed on all fours, displaying his perfect arse shamelessly to Harry for a moment. Then he turned and lay on his back, hands behind his head, cock jutting proudly up against his flat abdomen.

Harry's mouth watered at the sight. He was desperate to touch, lick and bite every inch of that glorious body. His cock was now fully erect and straining against his trousers for the second time that night.

Harry moved to sit beside Draco, just as he had on that night at St Mungo's. He finally allowed his eyes to drift down over the pale skin, pausing to admire the dusky pink nipples and the hard flat muscles beneath delicate skin that begged to be mapped out with his tongue. His gaze dropped to Malfoy's cock, just as beautiful as he remembered it. The skin pulled tight and smooth, shining in the soft light. It twitched in response to Harry's attention. There was wetness at the tip and a strand of pre-come linked the head of his cock to a damp smear caught in the sparse line of fair hair on Draco's belly.

"Well Mr Malfoy," Harry's voice was tight with need. "It certainly looks healthy enough, although obviously it is still extremely engorged. Perhaps I can help you relieve the pressure again?"

"Yes please Healer Potter," Draco murmured, his lips parting, looking at Harry though half lidded eyes. "I would be very grateful if you could, it is getting a little uncomfortable now that you mention it."

Harry reached out and touched the wet tip of Draco's cock with just one finger. He gently spread the wetness around the head, watching as Draco's fists clenched in the sheets and his breathing hitched. Harry thrilled inwardly at his responsiveness, took Draco's cock in a firm grip and slid his hand upwards, forcing another bead of sticky fluid from the tip. Draco arched and moaned, his lashes fluttering against his cheekbones.

Harry moved quickly to straddle Draco's legs with his hands gripping the slim hips firmly. He buried his nose into the softness of Draco's balls and breathed in the scent of him, then nuzzled and nibbled until Draco was crying out for more. Moving up over Draco's body Harry took a firm grip at the base of Draco's shaft and lowered his mouth gently over the wet head.

"Fuck... Harry! I mean Healer Potter... I..." Draco thrust his hips upwards but Harry's strong hands held him in place. He swirled his tongue around, tasting Draco's salty bitterness then slowly took him in, inch by glorious inch, until Draco felt his cock touch the back of Harry's throat. The pressure of his tongue teased Draco's entire length as Harry sucked. Harry withdrew his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue as he came up then took him back in until his nose was in Draco's blonde curls. He repeated this action, bobbing his head up and down as Draco moaned and clutched at the sheets, fighting for control.

"Healer Potter," gasped Draco. "If you don't stop that I'm going to come in about five seconds flat... and I'd rather come inside your arse if that's agreeable to you?"

Harry removed his mouth from Draco's cock and ran a tongue over his reddened lips, eyes dark with longing.

"I think that can be arranged," he replied breathless and grinning. "I'm all in favour of my patients having a say in their treatment plans." He flopped on the bed beside Draco and hurriedly wriggled out of his clothing while Draco reached for lube from the drawer beside his bed.

Once undressed Harry straddled Draco and took the lube from his hand. Draco lay back enjoying the sight of his lover naked for the first time. Harry was stunning. He had filled out rather impressively since their school days. Broad shoulders tapered to a narrow waist and his golden skin was covered with just the right amount of dark hair on his muscled chest and belly, thickening and weaving into a tantalizing dark line that twisted below his navel before joining the curls of his pubes. His cock sprung from its dark nest, thick and eager. Draco watched; his desire building to impossible levels as Harry prepared his arse for Draco's cock. He reached out to stroke Harry's shaft and fondle his balls as the dark wizard pushed down onto his own fingers one more time, then withdrew them.

Harry positioned himself over Draco's cock then slowly lowered himself, taking him inside. Draco forced himself to stay still, allowing Harry the control, watching as he bit his lip and wrinkled his brow in concentration. The heat and tightness of Harry was incredible, Draco felt utterly consumed by the sensations flooding through him.

Once Harry had taken all of him in, he paused for a moment and their eyes locked. Harry leaned forward for a kiss, the hair on his chest tickling Draco's sensitive nipples. Draco arched up and wove his fingers into Harry's chaotic thatch of dark hair and opened up to the thrust and slide of his tongue as their mouths met and lips parted. As they lost themselves in the kiss Harry began to move, slowly and carefully rocking his hips, withdrawing then taking Draco's cock back deep inside.

"Fuck, Draco." He sighed between kisses. "You're so fucking beautiful, I've been dreaming about doing this all week." Harry's mouth worked its way down Draco's sharp jaw with soft kisses and licks. He reached Draco's tantalizing nipples and licked those too and teased them with his tongue. He smiled to himself as Draco whimpered and moaned incoherently, bucking his hips up and thrusting into Harry.

"Harry, fuck... yes... oh gods..." Harry pushed his body upwards again and ground down harder on Draco's cock in response, feeling the head graze against that most sensitive spot inside. He gasped aloud repeating the angle and sped up his movements.

Draco reached between their bodies to fist Harry's cock, needing to bring him to climax, knowing that he couldn't hold his own orgasm off for much longer. A few firm strokes were all it took before Harry arched his back and came with a harsh cry, his spunk decorating Draco's belly. As Draco felt the impossible tightness contracting around him and Harry's cock pulsing in his hand, his own orgasm crashed through him with the force of a tidal wave, leaving him breathless and panting.

Harry slumped forwards, flushed and sweaty with exhaustion. They kissed softly, lips warm and gentle now as their breathing slowed. Harry reached up to touch Draco's cheek and tangled his fingers gently in the pale silken strands of hair as Draco teased Harry's smooth back with gentle strokes.

After a moment Harry carefully slid off Draco and moved to lie beside him, pressed up close. They lay in silence for a moment starting at each other, feeling almost shy. It was as though the last of the barriers between them had been stripped away and they both felt the shift. Whatever this thing that was growing between them was, it was something way more than just fucking and they both knew it, but neither felt the need to put it into words.

"Well," Harry eventually broke the silence with a satisfied grin on his face. "I think we can safely say that your cock is in full working order Mr Malfoy. After a rigorous assessment I can pronounce that it's in perfect health."

"You certainly gave it a good going over Healer Potter," Draco nodded seriously, working hard to suppress a smile. "I'm very impressed with your dedication to your work."

Draco reached for his wand to cast a cleaning spell, then settled back into Harry's embrace and yawned.

"How about I demonstrate my appreciation for your hard work by cooking you breakfast in the morning?" he said hopefully.

Harry tried not to beam too eagerly. "That sounds perfect."

"And perhaps we can go out to dinner again soon too, and maybe lunch..." Draco's voice was sleepy as he snuggled his nose into the crook of Harry's neck.

"As long as you promise not to eat chocolate torte in front of me in a public place again, I'd be quite happy with dates on a regular basis." Harry said boldly, and his heart fluttered anxiously until he felt Draco smile against his skin.

"Maybe I could get some to take away instead perhaps?" he murmured. "That could be fun..."

 **End of Part 3**


	4. Engorgia Chapter 4  Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Engorgia – Epilogue  
> **   
> **Disclaimer: characters belong to JKR of course, not me.  
> **   
> **Rating: NC-17**

Harry was humming to himself as he went about his rounds at St Mungo's. It was a blessedly quiet morning in Magical Emergency, and the staff on duty managed to clear the waiting room already.

Harry had already dealt with a little girl who had accidentally managed to turn her hair green with her mother's wand. The child had been discharged with her grateful mother. Now Harry was attending to an elderly wizard. Mr Makepiece had attempted to heat baked beans in a muggle microwave without taking them out of the can first, or indeed even opening the can. The resulting explosion had left him with some nasty shrapnel injuries. The pieces of metal had been easily spelled out but he was still in some discomfort. Harry was just administering potions to speed up the healing process and help with the pain.

"Right Mr Makepiece, that should make you more comfortable but you may feel a little sleepy now." Harry made some notes on the chart. "Go ahead and rest, one of the nurses will be along to check on you later."

Harry cast a quick tempus charm; it was an hour until his lunch break. If he could catch up with his charting then he should be on time to meet Draco as planned. He smiled to himself as he settled at his desk, warmth spreading in his chest at the thought of his 'boyfriend'. Harry still couldn't quite get used to thinking of Draco Malfoy in those terms even though they had been seeing each other for nearly a month now. If someone had told him just a few weeks ago that he would be dating Malfoy he would have thought they were insane. Of course he wasn't Malfoy to Harry anymore, the name Draco was still a novelty when it fell off Harry's lips but he loved the sound of it.

They had decided to be open about their relationship right after their first date. Neither of them were afraid of what people thought, they were both used to being in the public eye, and although they didn't enjoy the limelight they refused to hide and sneak around. They had told their friends and families first, most of them had reacted with varying degrees of shock and surprise but all had been fundamentally supportive.

Once the people they cared about knew, it was easy to go public. A bit of hand holding in Diagon Alley and a fairly chaste snog outside the Leaky Cauldron one evening quickly ensured a few choice headlines in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. _The Boy Who Loved a Death Eater_ ; _Potter and Malfoy in Gay Love Scandal_ , etcetera.

Harry and Draco had refused to talk to the press other than issuing a brief statement to say that yes they were gay, yes they were a couple, and no they didn't wish to discuss it. Soon the stories fizzled out for lack of gossip. Draco had received a few unpleasant howlers, but actually the pair of them had been mostly surprised and touched at the public support for their relationship.

Harry pulled his attention back to the charts in front of him. Draco was coming to meet him to grab lunch in the canteen, so they could take it and eat out in the park. It was a warm day and the sun was shining, Harry couldn't wait to get out of the mostly artificial light of the hospital and stretch his legs.

XOXOXOX

Once he was done with his paperwork Harry headed to the canteen. He found Draco waiting for him at a table near the window; Harry stopped and watched him for a moment. The sun slanted in and added a golden tint to Draco's silvery hair, his long elegant body was sprawled gracefully in the plastic canteen chair and pale fingers drummed the table impatiently. Harry smiled, Draco wasn't good at waiting.

"Hi," Harry touched his shoulder lightly. "I hope you haven't been here long?" Draco lifted his head and his eyes lit up as he saw Harry.

"No, I've only been here a minute or two," he smiled. "Let's get going it's beautiful outside, far too nice to be indoors."

As they walked through the foyer at St Mungo's together a few heads turned to stare at them as usual, but Harry thought that it was gradually causing less of a stir each time Draco came to meet him at work. He sighed with relief as they stepped outside and headed for the park, where there would be more muggles than wizards around them. Once there, he and Draco could enjoy a bit of anonymity for a change. They fell into step beside each other and chatted idly about their mornings as they walked.

At the park they headed for a quiet sheltered spot overlooking a lake that afforded them some privacy. The beautiful white swans gliding across the water always reminded Harry of Draco, with their white feathers and long graceful necks. His lips twitched as the thought popped into his head that there was also something rather familiar about their snappy aggression and haughty expressions, but he thought it best to keep that particular observation to himself.

Once they had finished eating they relaxed and enjoyed the sunshine. Harry sat leaning against a tree with Draco's head in his lap as the blonde stretched out like a cat in the sunshine. He was practically purring as Harry idly ran his fingers through the fine silky strands of blonde hair.

"So," Draco said. "Have you decided where we are meeting the Weasels tonight?"

"Don't call them that!" Harry reprimanded him, "honestly Draco if you can't be civil, I don't know why we're bothering to meet them at all..."

"OK, OK... I'm sorry." Draco rolled his eyes. "So where are we meeting the _Weasley's_?"

"A muggle restaurant somewhere central," Harry replied.

Tonight was to be the first time that Draco would meet Ron and Hermione since he and Harry had become an item. Harry and his friends generally preferred to eat in non-wizarding establishments because it gave them more privacy if they weren't recognised by the other diners. However tonight it offered the added advantage that Draco and Ron were less likely to start hexing each other if they were surrounded by unsuspecting muggles. His eyebrows drew together in a frown as he thought about the night ahead.

"Stop making that worried face," Draco reached up and smoothed away the lines on Harry's forehead with gentle fingers. "I'm perfectly capable of being civil when required, and I know this is important to you."

"I know," Harry sighed. "It's just that they are my oldest friends and I need them to be OK with this... with us."

"Realistically I don't think that I will ever manage to best buddies with Weasley, but I'm sure we can manage to sit through dinner together," Draco said. "As for Hermione – well I've never had such a problem with her. I've always respected her intelligence; she just happens to have dreadful taste in men." His lips quirked as Harry huffed in disapproval. "Seriously, I can be civil. I can even manage to be charming at times – you should know that – it will be fine Harry, honestly. Stop fretting."

He drew Harry's head down for a kiss and chased Harry's concerns away with the soft, teasing touch of his lips and tongue. Harry sighed into the kiss and joined in, until they pulled apart flushed and breathless.

"Merlin, I wish we had time to apparate off somewhere private for a quick shag," Draco complained, adjusting himself. "You've got me all hot and bothered now."

"Sorry, but I really have to get going," Harry groaned. A quickie sounded bloody appealing to him too but there really wasn't time. "Hold that thought. You're coming back to mine after dinner tonight, yes?"

"Hell yes," Draco grinned suggestively. "Then we'll have time for a nice long, slow shag; or maybe more than one, and then another one in the morning..." his eyes were wistful.

"Stop it," chuckled Harry pushing the blonde off his lap and moving to stand. "I need to get my head back into work mode and you're not helping."

"Later then," Draco pushed himself up and pulled Harry into an embrace, their lips brushed again, chastely this time. "I'll see you tonight."

They headed off their separate ways, Draco back to his lab, and Harry off in the direction of St Mungo's with a smile on his face and a slowly subsiding erection.

XOXOXOX

When Harry reached the restaurant that evening, Ron and Hermione were already there waiting for him. Draco had sent an owl to say that he would meet Harry there; he had been held up by a client but wouldn't be far behind him. Harry was actually quite glad of the chance to see his friends on his own briefly first. He was ridiculously nervous, and desperate for the meeting to go well.

Although his friends had accepted in theory that he was 'with' Draco now, Harry was realistic enough to know that Ron in particular was going to find it very hard to actually _see_ them together. He had hated Draco at school even more than Harry had, and Ron tended to see everything in black and white rather than shades of grey. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his unruly hair in a nervous gesture as he approached the table. He was just going to have to hope that Ron's loyalty to him would be enough to ensure that he would at least attempt to be polite to his boyfriend.

"Hi guys," Harry smiled tentatively as he slid onto the bench seat opposite the pair of them. They were in a booth against the back wall of the restaurant, which was cosy and welcoming and full of delicious smells. "Draco will be here soon," he explained, "he just had to finish up with a client." Hermione greeted him with warm smile and leaned over the table to peck him on the cheek.

"Don't worry Harry," she reassured him. "I've told Ron to behave." She looked sidelong at Ron who made a face.

"I still can't believe you're going out with the bloody ferret... _ouch!_ " he squawked as Hermione nudged him hard. "Merlin, woman you've got bony elbows!" he rubbed his ribs and continued. "Sorry Harry, I meant Malfoy," his eyes suddenly flew open in horror. "Shit, you don't want me to start calling him Draco now do you? That would just feel so wrong." He shuddered visibly.

"Malfoy will do," Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. "I'll just be happy if you can avoid insulting each other. I don't think first name terms are essential for tonight, one step at a time, eh Ron?"

"OK," Ron looked relieved. "I think I need a drink. Is it OK if we order while we wait for Malfoy?"

Harry thought alcohol was a great idea; Ron was usually an amiable drunk, so a little booze to grease the wheels would only help to make the evening go smoothly. They ordered a bottle of red and were just getting stuck in when Draco arrived. He was looking incredibly elegant as usual, dressed in black trousers and a slate grey shirt that matched his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for being late," he approached the table and they all stood to greet each other.

"Weasley, you're looking well." He smiled politely and shook Ron's hand as Ron muttered a greeting in return. "Mrs Weasley," Draco offered his hand to Hermione.

"Hermione please," she grimaced and chuckled. "When people say Mrs Weasley I always assume they're talking to my mother-in-law, I actually kept my maiden name anyway... It's good to see you Draco." She smiled at him.

Finally he turned to Harry and leaned in, pressing his lips just briefly on the corner of Harry's mouth, one hand brushing his cheek in an intimate gesture that made Harry flush with warmth. Ron cleared his throat and turned a shade of red that clashed spectacularly with his hair, and reached hurriedly to gulp from his wine glass as they sat down again. Draco slid into the seat beside Harry and briefly squeezed his leg under the table cloth, his eyes on the wine that Ron was pouring into his glass.

By the time the main course had arrived, Harry was starting to relax. Everything was going swimmingly. Malfoy was being charm personified and Hermione was being a total star and making a huge effort, chatting pleasantly about her work in magical law and showing great interest in hearing about Draco's potions business.

Ron was managing to be polite, if not very forthcoming. He kept glancing from Harry to Draco and back again with his mouth slightly open. Every now and then he would seem to realise that he was staring, and would close his mouth and look slightly less gormless for a moment before his jaw dropped again. In his defence, Harry thought, he had probably already sunk half a bottle of red. Harry made a mental note to suggest to Hermione that she should use side-along apparition to get them both home later otherwise Ron would run the risk of splinching himself.

"Mmm, this steak is delicious," said Draco approvingly as he sliced into the rare meat, pink juices oozing onto his plate.

Harry watched as Draco's fork moved towards his mouth and his lips parted. Harry quickly looked away. Ever since the pudding incident during their first date, watching Draco eat always made him horny as all hell and he could do without that little complication right now. He turned his attention to Ron, attempting to draw him out.

"So Ron, how are things going at work? Had any interesting assignments recently?" But as he tried to listen to Ron talking about his work in the auror department, Harry found himself distracted by the little humming noises of pleasure that Draco made as he ate. _Damn_ _him_ ; Harry was starting to suspect that he was doing it on purpose.

"...So we're going to be on surveillance all over the weekend which is a bummer, but hopefully we'll get results." Harry tuned back into Ron's voice and nodded sympathetically, hoping that no other response was required. Good thing his friend was a bit pissed, hopefully he hadn't noticed how distracted Harry was.

Harry's suspicious were confirmed when Draco's thigh was suddenly pressed against his beneath the table, the firm pressure was clearly deliberate. Harry could feel the heat of his leg even through the fabric of their trousers. He didn't trust himself to look at Draco, so tried to ignore it and reached for his wine glass.

Beside him Draco finished his last mouthful and pushed his knife and fork together, leaning back a little in his seat. He was still deep in conversation with Hermione, who was telling him about a case she was working on. Harry suddenly nearly leapt out of his seat when he felt Draco's hand on his thigh. He froze, not daring to look down for fear of drawing the attention of his friends. He chanced a quick glance over at Draco, the grey eyes met his and the blonde smiled sweetly at him for a second – the picture of innocence – then turned back to Hermione.

Draco sat calmly sipping his wine, glass in one hand, while the other crept slowly up Harry's thigh to caress the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Harry felt his cock swell and tried not to squirm in his seat. He realised that from where his friends were sitting it wouldn't be obvious where Draco's hand was, provided he could manage to ignore it and not embarrass himself. Escaping to the toilet was not an option; his erection would be mortifyingly obvious.

 _Oh fucking hell!_ Draco's exploring fingers found the firmness of Harry's cock lying in the crease of his groin and started to stroke up and down, not quite reaching Harry's sensitive tip. Harry felt his face flush and cleared his throat, feeling desperately that he had to try and do something to make Draco stop.

"So," his voice came out as a croak, he cleared his throat again, trying to ignore the insistent movement of those devilish fingers on his cock. "Does anyone want pudding? Or should we just get the bill?"

"I think we're going to have to call it a night actually," Hermione looked at Ron who nodded. "Ron will be working nights over the weekend, and I have some planning to get finished for my case tomorrow. I hope you don't mind?" Harry grinned in relief. _Thank Merlin_ , he would be spared from having to watch Draco eat pudding. He was so worked up already that the sight of that would probably finish him off.

"Oh, but look Harry," Draco's voice was hopeful. "They've got chocolate mousse on the specials board. You know I can't resist a good pudding, would it be terribly rude if we stay and have that? You two go on of course, we'll pick up the bill." His fingers slipped up a little further and grazed over the head of Harry's cock, seeking out the wetness that was seeping through the fabric. Harry gasped and hurriedly turned it into a cough.

"Are you OK Harry?" Hermione looked at him, her brow furrowed. "You're awfully flushed and you sound as if you have a sore throat."

"I... uh... yes, I don't feel one hundred percent now that you mention it," his breath was unsteady. "Perhaps you'll have to get that mousse to go, Draco?" He glared at the blonde next to him. Hermione raised her eyebrows and glanced between them, suddenly looking a little suspicious.

"What an excellent idea, we can take it back to your place," Draco beamed, increasing the pressure as his fingers circled the tip of Harry's cock. Ron looked sharply at Harry, suddenly seeming to connect the dots. His jaw dropped as his face turned that unusual shade of red for the second time of the evening. Harry just smiled weakly at him, his brain scrabbling to find anything sensible to say and failing utterly. Draco finally removed his hand and Harry nearly sagged in his chair feeling an unsettling mixture of relief and frustration.

"Weasley," Draco half stood to shake Ron's hand. Harry's face flushed even redder as he realised it was the hand that had just been on his cock. "It was good to see you again." He leaned across the table and kissed Hermione's cheek, "lovely to see you too Hermione, take care, good luck in court tomorrow."

Ron and Hermione swapped handshakes and hugs with Harry and left. As the door of the restaurant closed behind them Harry turned to look at Draco who had an infuriatingly smug grin on his face.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are a _very bad man_ ," Harry tried to sound stern but the impish grin on Draco's face made it hard to be properly cross with him.

"Oh come on Harry," Draco chuckled. "They didn't know _exactly_ what I was doing to you under the table. I'm sure they just thought I had my hand on your knee; that would be shocking enough for Weasley I'm sure." He grinned unrepentantly. "Besides, it all went really well don't you think? Nobody hexed anybody else or traded any unpleasant names."

"I suppose," Harry didn't have the energy to argue. Besides, arguing would waste valuable shagging time and he badly wanted to move on to the next part of the evening as soon as possible. "Come on then, let's get the bill; and that ridiculous chocolate pudding of yours."

"Oh yes," Draco smirked at Harry and his grey eyes darkened. "I have a plan for that."

XOXOXOX

They apparated back into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, Harry holding onto Draco's arm, stumbling a little as usual from the lurching sensation of magical travel. Draco was cradling the pudding protectively in his other arm. Harry had barely righted himself when he found himself pulled into a tight embrace. Draco kissed him fiercely, parting Harry's lips with his tongue and exploring his mouth hungrily.

"Gods, I've been wanting to do that all evening," his eyes were hot and needy as he pulled back and touched his fingers to Harry's lips. Harry felt breathless, his erection was back with a vengeance and he needed more, _now_.

He took the bowl from Draco's hand and put it on the counter next to them, then pulled Draco back towards the large kitchen table, perching himself on the edge and pulling Draco to stand between his thighs. They kissed again, tasting and searching, moaning into each other's mouths as Draco ground his hardness into Harry's aching cock.

Draco pulled Harry's shirt up and off him in one swift movement, not bothering with the buttons. Harry's glasses were caught, and tangled in the fabric as it came off. The sudden blurriness made him blink in surprise, but he had no need for glasses. Everything he needed to see was right there, close enough to touch. He pulled Draco's shirt off too, then both men's hands were tugging at fly buttons and zips, impatient for contact. Shoes were toed off and clothing pushed down and kicked aside and soon they were both gloriously naked, locked in another hungry kiss.

Harry moaned as Draco's teeth grazed down his neck and their cocks bumped and slid between them. Draco pushed him back on the table and helped him wriggle back until his heels were up too, knees bent and legs falling apart to welcome Draco between them.

"Hang on," Draco sounded breathless as he reached for the bowl of chocolate mousse and pulled the cling film off the top of the tub, climbing up to kneel between Harry's thighs with a determined glint in his eye.

Harry watched, shivering with delicious anticipation as Draco dipped his finger in to the gooey chocolate and smeared a line of it along Harry's collarbones. The mousse was cold on his skin and made his nipples tingle in response. Draco smiled down at him and dipped again, this time drawing his finger down the centre of Harry's chest leaving a cool, sticky trail. He carried on, dabbing a splodge on each erect nipple causing Harry to gasp and jerk, then another blob in his belly button. Finally he reached Harry's needy cock and painted it with a thick line of chocolate mousse from balls to tip.

"Fuck!" Harry gasped. "That's cold!"

"It won't be for long," Draco murmured, licking his lips as he sat back on his haunches to admire his handiwork. Harry's cock twitched in anticipation as he eyed Draco's impressive erection.

Draco swooped, and Harry was lost in the sensation of the warm tongue slurping and licking the path that his lover's chocolatey fingers had taken. As Draco worked his way slowly down, Harry began to whimper and his hips bucked up, his cock aching for Draco's touch. Draco swirled his tongue in Harry's navel then paused. He looked down at Harry, blonde hair falling over wicked grey eyes and pale cheeks flushed.

"Please Draco!" Harry whined, past caring how desperate he sounded. He was rewarded as Draco bent his head, and ran his hot wet tongue up from Harry's balls to the head of his cock. He stopped to lick a chocolate smear from his lips then repeated the action, more slowly this time, thoroughly licking and sucking his way up until Harry was pushing his hips up and tangling his hands in Draco's silky hair. As his mouth finally closed around the head Harry moaned at the pressure of Draco's lips and the hot flicker of his tongue, and clenched his fists in his lover's hair trying not to thrust.

"Gods, Draco... I'm so close," he could hardly get the words out "I need you, now... inside me."

Draco pulled away and cast a wandless lubrication charm, making his fingers slick and shiny. He prepared Harry quickly, both of them were impatient now. One finger was quickly replaced by two and soon Harry was groaning and pushing down on Draco's twisting, questing fingers, incoherently begging for _more Draco_ and _please... need your cock now_.

As Draco pushed into Harry's tight entrance their mouths met for a moment in a hot mess of tongues and lips and clashing teeth. Harry arched up as he felt the wonderful stretching and burning sensation of being filled. Draco pulled back from the kiss and their eyes met, each wanting to see the other's face. Neither of them was in the mood to take it slowly now, Draco reached between them to fist Harry's cock, and began to slam into him forcefully, causing Harry to slide on the hard surface. Harry raised his hands and grasped the top edge of the table for purchase and pushed down to meet Draco thrust for thrust. The kitchen was filled with the sound of flesh slapping on flesh and grunts of pleasure. Harry felt the tension of his release building deep in his groin.

"Fuck... yes... Draco... _fuck!_ " he threw his head back and his whole body tensed, as his cock pulsed out his release over Draco's hand and his belly. Draco followed him over the edge almost immediately, crying out hoarsely and twitching his hips as he emptied himself deep inside Harry, collapsing bonelessly on top of him.

Harry lay grinning vacantly at his kitchen ceiling in that beautiful post-orgasmic daze that comes after truly mind blowing sex. He felt Draco's fingers creeping down to entwine with his, and they lay in silence for a while just feeling each other breathe. When Draco shivered slightly Harry realised he was getting chilly too, and wordlessly apparated them straight into his bed. At times like this Harry truly appreciated being a wizard. A couple of quick cleaning charms and a warming charm later, they were wrapped around each other in a sleepy, satisfied cuddle.

"Who would ever have thought that we would end up like this?" Harry murmured. "Me and you, It's bonkers really isn't it?"

"It feels bloody perfect to me," Draco replied nuzzling into his neck. "I just wish we'd worked it out sooner, all that time we spent sniping and fighting and stalking each other back at school... we could have just cut to the chase and shagged each other silly instead." He stretched and yawned.

"Better late than never," Harry grinned sleepily and they both drifted off to sleep in a messy tangle of limbs, dark and blonde hair mingling on the pillows.

 **The End**


End file.
